


take him apart

by sweetchems



Category: Comics Industry RPF, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, Nipple Play, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Other, Voyeurism, just a lil bit though, small knot humiliation??, sph
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:08:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22659091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetchems/pseuds/sweetchems
Summary: Gerard likes to put on a show, likes to be ruined. He knows it's an odd preference for an Alpha, but lucky for him, he finds an Alpha who's oh-so-willing to give him what he wants.
Relationships: Grant Morrison/Gerard Way
Comments: 12
Kudos: 56





	take him apart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rylescoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rylescoe/gifts).



> this is f i l t h. inspired by ry's prompt on twitter "Alpha Rockstar Gerard is a secret sub, and at a very secret, high-class sex party focused on challenging typical dynamic roles, Alpha dom Grant draws attention to them as they undress Gerard to make sure everyone gets an eyeful of his pathetically small cock." because i've been positively dying to write grant, and i couldn't pass up a bit of exhibitionism or sph.
> 
> EDIT: 11/5/20: grant's pronouns in this work have been edited to align with their current pronouns

Gerard is nervous.

Obviously. 

Who wouldn't be, in his situation? Here he is, one of the most famous frontmen in current rock, one of the most desirable Alphas in his age bracket, at a fucking _sex party_.

A _very_ high class sex party- well, they call it a "fetish ball" but synonyms, synonyms, synonyms- based around challenging role dynamics. Alphas can sub here, no judgement.

When Gerard heard about it through a rumor about a rumor about a rumor, he _had_ to go. 

Now he feels like his stomach is full of incredibly queasy butterflies, though. He has this perpetual paranoia that someone is going to point out that he is _the_ Gerard Way, that he'll be found out. Exposed.

Nonetheless, he wanders the ball, huge and indulgent party that it is, sees all sorts of people- many of them no doubt more famous than he is, _God_ \- appeasing their vices.

As he's wandering around, gaping like a dead fish, he hardly notices he runs right into a tall figure.

"O-oh, fuck- I'm sorry, I- oh…." Gerard trails off, eyes widening as he looks the figure over. They're a _tall_ \- already noted, thank you brain- bald, _ethereal fucking being_ with strong, intense features, dressed in an emerald green button down and black trousers. And they're without a doubt a full blown _Alpha_. 

They reach out to steady him, their hands big and strong on Gerard's shoulders. "Easy there, love," they purr, and oh, _God_ , their voice is this low and husky tone with this gorgeous Scottish accent. Through the fog of attraction in Gerard's brain, he thinks about how if he were an Omega, an Alpha like this would send him into a full heat in two seconds flat. 

"I-I'm… I'm so sorry," Gerard blurts again. "Can I ask your name…?" He asks, once he's gotten over what a horrible first impression he's made. 

Him and the Alpha- whose name, he learns, is Grant- hit it off easily. They keep things very anonymous aside from first names, as is the point of the party, but they chat for what feels like the good kind of forever. Not the bad kind, where you're looking for any way to escape the conversation, but the wonderful kind that you never want to end.

And then suddenly, they glance around, and the party has devolved from rich indulgence and dancing to guests indulging in nothing but pure pleasure. Gerard feels his face heat up, he can't believe he's been chatting someone up at a party where everyone else basically cut across the field to third base. "Jesus, fuck- I'm so sorry, I'm keeping you waiting from, y'know, _participating_ , I'm sorry-"

Grant cuts him off. "Gerard, darling, you have nothing to be sorry for. As much as I certainly wouldn't be opposed to _participating_ , I enjoy your company just as much," They say sweetly, and Gerard feels himself blush. 

"Well, um, if that's the case, I'd… I'd like to join in, um… s-sir…." Gerard trails off shyly, fidgeting with the cuff of his shirt sleeve. There's a part of him that hates how meek he is around people he finds attractive, but right now, all he can think about is really how attractive Grant really _is_.

"If that's the case, then…." Grant trails off for a moment as well, pausing to think. "I'm going to give you a choice, darling. Would you rather I take you to a private room, and have my way with you there, or…."

The air hangs thick for a moment, and Gerard gasps when suddenly there's a finger tipping his chin up, forcing him to meet Grant's eyes when he has to answer. "Or… I can take you apart in front of everyone here…? I'm sure everyone would love a show from a pretty little thing like you, pet…."

Gerard nearly falls to his knees right then and there. "H- _here_ , please…. I want to be watched," He explains breathlessly. "I-I like putting on a show." His heart feels like it's going a million miles a minute, Jesus H. _Christ_ , he's going to fucking faint.

"As I expected…." He barely even hears Grant murmur, but their words still earn a shaky sigh that probably would count in the dictionary as a swoon. "Pretty things like you always seem to _know_ how lovely you are, don't you darling?" And with those words, their fingers are working at the top button of Gerard's shirt, undoing it slowly. When they pop the second button down, they pause to let their finger slide down Gerard's throat, brushing over the dip of his clavicle.

With a soft whine, Gerard lets himself sway into the touch, into Grant undoing two more buttons quickly. "M-maybe so- _oh_ !" He shudders deeply at the delicious sensation of a hand dipping into his shirt, two fingers slipping up to tweak his nipple. His cock starts to take interest- when he notices there are people _watching_ them-, fluffing up suddenly in his pants. "Oh, _God_ , G-Grant-" He moans when suddenly he's tugged forward and twisted, his back to Grant's strong and sure chest as one hand continues to pluck at his nipples. 

"Yes, pet?" Grant coos above him. Fucking hell, they're so _tall_. They chuckle as they loosen Gerard's belt, undo his tight black trousers, amused by the squeak they earn from the small Alpha. 

When they get Gerard's boxers down, pooling at his knees with his pants, their other hand still busy at his chest, they utter a soft, "my, _my_ ….", and oh, _Christ_ , Gerard hopes they'll say what he thinks they're gonna say. 

"No wonder you're such a good little Alpha, sweet boy…. You _know_ you can't overpower with a little thing like this between your legs."

Gerard lets out a sharp, breathy moan at that. _God, yes_. "I-I don't understand…?" He plays dumb, despite his cry when Grant's fingers curl around his length. The roughness of the pads of those fingers is just as maddening against his cock as it is where they're still thumbing over his right nipple.

Or… lack thereof. 

Listen, Gerard knows he's less than endowed. He gets off on people pointing it out, and _this_ is like heaven. Fuck.

" _Well_ , I've never seen such a _pathetic_ little cock on an Alpha before, pet," Grant chides, low voice loud enough to carry on the word _pathetic_ , to attract stares from any voyeur they might have. Their words are surprisingly harsh, but the way they deliver them is sweet, they sound almost _fond_. Gerard whimpers, bucking into their strong hand, the perfect curl of their sturdy fingers _just_ tight enough. "I should've known by how _eager_ you are…. It's always the show-offs that turn out to be… easier, with you lot…. You have something to prove…." Dragging their thumb over the head of Gerard's cock, the smile is audible in Grant's low voice.

Gerard's kept his head down till now, but when his gaze darts up, hoping to meet Grant's eyes if he tilts his head up enough, he gets an eyeful of their small audience. It's only a few people, hardly even watching, busy with their own partners, but even to Gerard, it feels like a hundred-thousand pairs of prying eyes, a fucking _stadium_ \- like, a football stadium- full of people watching him at his most vulnerable. And when he thinks about it like that, it just makes him _harder_ , and he sinks into Grant's touch with a whine. 

"G-god, fuck, _more_ … p-please, _Grant_ , holy shit…." He's finding himself blinking back _tears_ from his eyes, hands sinking down to curl helplessly around Grant's wrist. His dick twitches, red at the tip and leaking precome, and he blushes at just how _much_ is spilling out, soaking Grant's fingers.

Suddenly, the hand on his cock drags slowly away, but before he can even complain about the loss, it's back, lower now, massaging easily over his balls, cupping the sensitive sac just firmly enough to draw a moan from his lips. "G- _Grant_ , ah, m-more…. P-pl-ease, touch my…." 

"Darling, you honestly want me to touch that little thing…? It _can't_ be satisfying at all for you, can it?" Grant drawls. Gerard squirms, nodding his head as if to say _please it is good it's so good I need more_. 

And then that firm, strong hand is dragging its way back to his cock, moving in lazy strokes, and Gerard gasps, whining at how Grant drags their hand over the head, twisting their wrist just right on the upstroke. Combined with how they're teasing Gerard's nipples still, it only takes maybe three of those dragging strokes before he's coming with a long, sharp moan. And oh, _fuck_ , his knot is puffing up, trying to lock itself into a hole that isn't _there_ as Grant releases their grip on his cock. 

"F-fuck, _fuck-_ I-I- _oh_ , God, c'mon, _hurts_ ," Gerard whines, his knot still achingly heavy even as he stops coming, his stomach and his shirt striped with his mess. " _H-help me,_ " He pleads, gaze fluttering up to Grant and back down to his swollen cock.

Grant brushes their fingers over the heavy base of Gerard's knot, earning an oversensitive keen from the poor, strung-out thing. "Oh, you poor boy…. Can't imagine you have to deal with this thing all too often, hm…?" They purr, and Gerard sags weakly against their chest with a small, defeated moan as strong fingers massage his knot, milking weak spurts of come out of the tip of his cock. "Have you ever fucked an Omega with this thing, darling…?"

"Y-yes, jus' one…." Gerard replies weakly, remembering the situation vividly. An Omega girl he'd hooked up with in college who'd wanted to be knotted, wanted to try it, to feel it, but who definitely didn't wanna get claimed or knocked up, so she'd slid a condom over Gerard's length and told him he better not _dare_ mark her either. "Th-they, um…."

The grip on his knot tightens, Grant's fingers sturdy and skillful around it as Gerard spurts over their fingers. "Awh…." They tut in a soft, sweet tone. "Were they not impressed, little _Alpha_ …?" God, his _voice_. _Fuck_.

Gerard shakes his head with a soft ' _no_ ', a blush spreading across his already flushed cheeks. A soft whine leaves his lips as his cock twitches, leaking one more pitiful time, his knot starting to go down finally.

"Poor, poor darling…." Grant murmurs, their tone oddly proud but the smirk in their voice dark and obvious as they bring Gerard down from his high for their little audience, who Gerard notices now, have been watching, awestruck by their show. "It's a shame they didn't appreciate it… you do come apart so beautifully, pet…."

Sighing tiredly, Gerard sags into them, tilting his head back to meet theireyes with a shy smile. "I can do it for you again later…." He says sweetly. "You said something about private rooms…?"

**Author's Note:**

> i have a ficcing tumblr now! it's @/ourangeloftrash, come send me asks please!


End file.
